Maybe Next Waltz
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Kisah Levi, seorang pendansa yang kehilangan pasangan yang sudah lama dinantinya, orang yang menjanjikan Levi sebuah waltz, Erwin. dancesport! AU. EruRi. Fem!Levi.


A SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN FANFICTION

"Maybe Next Waltz"

by: Yagitarou Arisa

disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama. No commercial profit gained. Not a song fic.

dancesport!au

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Tubuh ramping itu berputar; satu kali, dua kali. Lalu, kaki yang dibungkus sepatu bertumit itu melangkah lebar, melompat, mencipta hentakan nyaring yang merdu sebelum gadis itu berputar di udara—seolah ada pria yang membimbing dansanya yang indah itu.

Langkah, ayun. Kiri, kanan. Angkat. Palingkan wajah. Melangkah lagi dan menghentak. Melangkah lagi sebelum berputar dan berhenti dengan kedua tangan mengembang lebar.

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya musik, gadis itu pun berhenti berdansa. Napas terengah, tumit perih, betis pun terasa pegal. Peluh pun sudah membasahi baju. Habis sudah terkuras energi demi empat jenis tarian. Kaca studio yang melapisi dinding studio dansa Shingansina adalah saksi perjuangan sang gadis Ackerman, sang pedansa berbakat.

"Hei, Levi, mau sampai kapan kau berdansa sendirian?"

"Berisik, Hanji." Levi, sang gadis Ackerman, menyahut sinis. Keringat disapu dengan handuk. Levi pun beringsut ke sisi lantai kayu yang berpelintur, rakus menenggak air mineral yang tinggal sebotol. "Aku berdansa karena hobi, bukan untuk bersaing."

"Yah, tapi sayang sekali kalau pedansa sehebat kau tidak pamer lagi di GrandPrix." Hanji lalu memukul meja dengan kepalan tangannya. "HEH, BEGINI-BEGINI AKU GERAH LIHAT PASANGAN JEAGER DAN SEPUPUMU ITU, TAHU! TIGA TAHUN, LEVI, TIGA TAHUN! MEREKA SELALU MENDUDUKI POSISI PERTAMA TIAP KEJUARAAN DANCESPORT—APA KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MERASA IRI, HAH?!"

"..."

"SESEORANG HARUS MEMIMPIN FOLLOWMU ITU! SAYANG SEKALI KALAU CUMA UNTUK DISIA-SIAKAN! APA PERLU AKU CARIKAN LAGI PASANGANMU?"

"..."

Levi sudah kebal dengan ocehan Hanji, makanya Levi memilih diam. Namun, Hanji tahu dia sudah salah bicara.

"Hei, ini saatnya untuk berpaling, Levi." Kali ini, Hanji melembut. Sepasang mata cokelat di balik lensa kacamata sang instruktur dansa itu meredup. "Aku benar-benar menyesal sudah memperkenalkan kau dengar Erwin."

Jauh di dalam, hati Levi tercubit. Nama itu; nama yang sudah lama tak ia dengar. Wajah pemilik nama itu pun nyaris Levi lupakan. Hanji berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di samping Levi dengan ekspresi memelas; memohon maaf.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Levi. Seandainya aku tahu—"

Levi tertawa kecil sambil meremas botol plastik bekas air mineralnya.

"Lupakan. Tidak ada yang perlu diungkit-ungkit lagi soal dia."

"Tapi—"

"Aku akan selalu menunggu waltz kami di masa depan."

 _Sampai kapan?_

Hanji merasa penyesalan itu memukul dadanya.

.

.

.

Levi memulai karir berdansa dari bangku kelas tiga SD. Bersama dengan Hanji, Levi mengikuti perlombaan pertama kali. Levi yang memimpin dansa dan di tangannya, Hanji mengikuti gerakannya—follow, begitu orang menyebutnya.

Namun, dua perempuan tidak boleh berpasangan. Hanji ingin serius berdansa dan memilih untuk pisah dari Levi dan mencari pasangan baru demi kejuaraan. Di akhir tahun bangku sekolah menengah pertamanya, tinggallah Levi sendiri, tanpa pasangan dan terpaksa kembali belajar dansa dari awal untuk seutuhnya menjadi pedansa perempuan, yang melakukan follow, bukan lead, untuk mengikuti langkah Hanji juga-menjadi pedansa profesional.

Levi berubah. Levi memanjangkan rambut, belajar menggunakan sepatu perempuan bertumit tinggi dan mengenakan rok saat berlatih follow bersama dengan Hanji. Saban hari pula dia menunggu pelatih mendatangkan pasangan untuknya atau seorang pemuda datang padanya untuk menjadi pasangan dansanya.

Di kala senggang, Levi akan pergi melihat pertandingan Hanji, menyaksikan gadis itu berdansa mengenakan gaun yang indah dan rambut ditata cantik, mata bulat besar karena lensa kontak, dan ekspresi bahagia pada wajahnya yang diberi riasan—Hanji yang berbeda dari Hanji yang biasa tampil seadanya di sekolah, Hanji yang seperti putri kerajaan bukan pentolan sekolah yang kemana-mana bersama laki-laki.

Levi juga ingin seperti itu. Di balik wajah tanpa ekspresinya, Levi juga ingin bisa menari pada kompetisi resmi, memperebutkan poin dari sejumlah juri yang berdiri di samping lantai dansa, seperti yang dilakukan Hanji dan Mike pada setiap event dancesport di gedung hall dilaksanakan.

Levi sabar menunggu. Levi terkadang pergi ke studio yang lebih besar untuk berlatih follow dengan pedansa lelaki yang belum punya pasangan. Namun, tak satu pun bisa mengimbangi Levi yang bertubuh mungil. Tidak hanya perbedaan tinggi yang menjadi masalah; belum lagi perbedaan tempo dan sifat.

Levi sempat berpikir untuk menyerah. Levi sudah lelah menunggu mendapatkan pasangan. Levi juga yakin sampai kapan pun tubuhnya tidak akan pernah semampai seperti pedansa perempuan lainnya.

Sebelum Levi berhenti, saat festival sekolah terakhirnya di bangku SMA, Hanji memperkenalkannya dengan Erwin.

"Dia juga pedansa, lho!" Di balik kostum monster yang dikenakannya, Hanji memperkenalkan pemuda tinggi berseragam asing itu dengan riang. "Sudah empat tahun ini, dia juga tidak punya pasangan karena satu-dua hal. Iya, kan, Erwin?"

Levi melihat bagaimana malu-malu pemuda pirang bermata biru mengangguk. Satu mata Levi ditutup eyepatch, dandannya pun kalah seram dari Hanji (perannya menjadi sadako masa kini memaksa Levi harus terlihat lebih seram dari biasanya). Tapi mata Erwin sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketakutan saat mata mereka beradu—berbeda dengan pemuda-pemuda lain yang pernah ditemui Levi di luar sana.

Dan tangan itu terulur, meminta Levi untuk menjabatnya.

"Erwin Smith," katanya dengan suara berat nan tegas. "Panggil saja Erwin. Kita satu angkatan, hahaha."

"Ackerman," Levi menyambut tangannya; telapak tangannya yang besar dan hangat seakan membungkus total telapak tangan Levi yang kecil. "Rivaille Ackerman."

"Aku memanggilmu—"

"Panggil saja dia Levi!" Hanji menyahut duluan dan Levi menatapnya galak. "Kalian bisa kenalan lain kali, tapi yang penting, ayo masuk obake kelas kami dulu! Ayo!"

Pertemuan pertama itu tak pernah Levi lupakan.

.

.

.

Levi tengah berlatih gerakan waltz ketika Hanji datang menyeret Erwin ke dalam studio tari miliknya. Levi tidak menyadarinya, tidak berhenti berdansa dengan bayangan mantan partnernya yang setahun lalu meninggalkannya, meski bayangan tubuh tinggi dan tegap sang pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu terpantul di cermin yang mengelilingi tempat kecil itu.

Tepat ketika Levi berhenti, dengan kuncit rambutnya berkibas, peluh mencimprat dari kening yang basah, Levi menyadari keberadaan Erwin yang masih terperangah, mungkin terpesona oleh gerakannya.

"Dia keren, 'kan?" Hanji berbisik; iseng dia menyenggol bahu Erwin sehingga pemuda itu terlonjak.

"Anu... Ackerman?" Jauh dari lantai dansa, Erwin menyebut nama Levi. Levi menoleh. Handuk yang menutupi kepala diturunkan dan jatuh ke leher. Alis Levi terangkat sebelah—tanpa suara Levi merespon suara berat itu. "Boleh aku berdansa denganmu?"

Adalah sepasang mata sebiru langit musim panas yang beradu dengan iris kelam Levi. Tidak pernah dilihatnya mata sejernih itu, mata yang menatap Levi tanpa intimidasi, mata yang tidak mengejek tinggi badannya yang tidak seberapa. Mata itu penuh dengan pesona dan ketakjuban. Dan karenanya, Levi tanpa sadar mengangguk.

"Sungguh?!" Erwin terlihat senang dan Hanji yang tak percaya hanya bisa memekik macam kuda dengan wajah merona.

"Kau mau aku bilang tidak?"

"Aku akan mengganti celana dan sepatuku dulu—"

"Ayo, ayo, ayo! Sini aku antar!"

Hanji bersemangat, mendorong Erwin menuju ruang ganti. Di belakang punggung Erwin, gadis berambut cokelat itu meloncat-loncat girang.

"Mungkin kau dan Levi akan cocok, hehehe," ucapnya terkekeh. "Aku senang dia memberimu respon sebagus tadi terhadapmu. Kali pertama, lho!"

Erwin tidak tahu harus malu atau bangga diberitahu hal seperti oleh Hanji.

.

.

.

"Aku nyalakan musiknya, yaa!"

Dan musik mengalun.

Tangan Erwin mengembang, menyambut Levi yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah elegan dan tegas. Pinggang mereka bertemu. Wajah mereka berpaling satu sama lain. Namun, dari ekor mata masing-masing, keduanya saling melirik, seolah memberi isyarat sebelum saling melangkahkan kaki.

Hentak tumit sepatu mereka terdengar serempak. Begitu juga dengan decitnya ketika mereka berputar atau mengganti gerakan dansa mereka. Genggaman Erwin pada tangan Levi terlihat kuat. Siluet dari tubuhnya keduanya sempurna, tanpa cacat, bahkan ketika kedua berputar, seolah perbedaan tinggi badan sama sekali bukan masalah.

Di pinggir lantai dansa, Hanji setengah mati untuk tidak berlari keliling studio saking bahagianya dia melihat selarasnya gerakan antara Erwin dan Levi.

Akhirnya, Levi punya pasangan! Erwin dan Leci hanya perlu mengikuti beberapa pertandingan dancesport untuk menaikkan ranking. Mungkin tahun depan, Hanji akan bersaing dengan Levi di lantai GrandPrix yang sama!

Langkah Hanji dan Erwin berhenti. Lagu 'Could I have this dance' pun berhenti berputar. Masih dalam genggaman Erwin, Levi terengah-engah. Dua pasang mata bertemu, ada binar kagum di masing-masing bola mata mereka.

"KALIAN MEMANG YANG TERBAIK!" Hanji berseru sambil bertepuk tangan heboh. "GRANDPRIX! GRANDPRIX! GRANDPRIX!"

Erwin tersenyum simpul dan Levi dibuatnya tersipu malu. Tangan Levi masih digenggam erat oleh Erwin, dada mereka selalu bertemu ketika menarik napas.

"Swing yang bagus," puji Erwin.

"Terima kasih," sahut Levi malu-malu.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Hanji menepuk tangannya. "Aku tahu kalian masih kagum dengan kemampuan satu sama lain. Tapi, mau sampai kapan kalian mempertahankan poise itu dan pegangan tangan?"

Tersentak dengan kalimat Hanji, Erwin dan Levi buru-buru melepaskan tangan masing-masing, dan saling memunggungi, wajah keduanya merona merah, malu-malu.

"Jadi gimana?" Hanji berdiri di tengah-tengah keduanya dan merangkul bahu Erwin dan Levi untuk mendekatkan keduanya. "Kalian mau ikut kejuaraan bulan depan?"

Levi melirik Erwin dan membuang muka begitu ia ketangkap basah menatapnya. Rambut di dekat pipi diselipkan ke belakang telinga, Levi menggaruk pipinya canggung.

"Gimana? Gimana?" rayu Hanji lagi. "Aku bisa mengambilkan formulirnya untuk kalian. Harus ada pemenang baru di lantai GrandPrix tahun depan!"

"Aku bagaimana Nona Ackerman saja," Erwin menyahut, suaranya pelan. "Aku sedang tidak punya kegiatan, selain sekolah, kok."

Wajahnya Levi semakin merah. Hanji setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak menggodai sahabatnya itu karena rona yang melapis pipi hingga telinganya.

"Aku suka dansanya." Tanpa jelas menujukan kalimatnya untuk siapa, Levi berkata. "Kalau dia mau, aku bakal ikut juga."

"SUNGGUH?!"

Tidak cuma Hanji, tapi Erwin juga memekik karenanya.

"Jangan berisik! Kalian ini memalukan!"

Levi menampik bahu-bahu yang menghalangi jalannya dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti dengan langkah menghentak-hentak, menutupi perasaan senang yang membuncah di dadanya.

Tidak lama lagi, Levi akan menjadi pedansa profesional, seperti Hanji.

.

.

Setelah hari itu, seminggu empat kali, Levi dan Erwin berlatih bersama. Kadang Erwin yang akan menemui Levi untuk berlatih bersama di studio Shingashina, melakukan simulasi dansa ballroom bersama dengan Hanji dan pasangannya juga orang-orang yang juga berlatih di studio kecil yang menumpang di bawah gedung apartemen. Kadang, kalau dia pulang sekolah lebih cepat dari sekolah, Levi juga berkunjung ke tempat Erwin, menunggui sampai Erwin pulang sekolah dan berlatih bersama di studio terdekat di sana.

Pelan tapi pasti, tidak cuma gerakan dansa mereka, tapi hubungan mereka pun semakin baik dan semakin dekat. Erwin yang baik hati sanggup menghadapi Levi yang kadang-kadang ketus ketika suasana hatinya tidak baik.

Tuhan tahu betapa baik dan sabarnya dia terhadap Levi.

Tapi, sebaik apapun dia, sebesar apapun kebaikan Erwin terhadap Levi, sifat itu tidak menutupi kemampuannya memimpin dansa. Tiap kali Levi kelepasan ingin memimpin gerakan, Erwin selalu berhasil menahannya, dengan pegangan yang lebih kuat dan tegas, memberitahu Levi kalau dia adalah orang yang harus membawa Levi berdansa.

"Kita harus menyempurnakan gerakan baru kita. Kalau sampai seminggu lagi tidak bisa, kita mungkin hanya bisa bertanding sampai di babak semifinal." Ketika Erwin mengantarnya menuju stasiun, Levi berkata. Levi mengeratkan jaket yang membungkus tubuhnya dan melepas satu pin earphone yang terpasang di telinganya begitu ia tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Erwin. "Kau mendengarku atau tidak?"

Erwin tidak menjawabnya. Matanya lurus menatap ke depan, kakinya terus melangkah ke depan, meninggalkan Levi di belakangnya.

"Erwin!"

Dan pemuda itu terperanjat lalu melirik Levi yang berdiri dengan ekspresi kesal di belakangnya. Sayup-sayup, Levi mendengar ringisan tertahan.

"Maaf, aku melamun." Erwin meminta maaf sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Entah kenapa, terdengar palsu di telinganya Levi. "Tadi kau bilang apa?"

Erwin menghampiri Levi dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya. Dari situlah, Levi sadar kalau kaki pasangan dansanya itu gemetaran.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Levi tajam, penuh selidik. "Kau cidera, bukan?"

"Hah, tentu saja, tidak—AH! Kenapa kau menendangku?!" Erwin mengusap lututnya yang barusan ditendang Levi. "Aku tidak ada menyembunyikan apapun darimu! Bagaimana mungkin aku menyembunyikan sesuatu dari pasangan dansaku sendiri?"

Levi membuang muka mendengarnya. Wajahnya yang tersipu pun jadi tertutup oleh rambut hitam panjangnya yang masih lepek akibat keringat.

"Jangan sampai kau berbohong padaku," kata Levi tegas. "Ingat kalau kita masih punya pertandingan penting sebentar lagi."

"Aku tahu."

Levi berusaha mempercayai kalau Erwin baik-baik saja.

Tidak dua bulan berlatih bersama, Levi dan Erwin diizinkan ikut bertanding di ajang GrandPrix, melawan Hanji dan Mike, pasangannya, dan 48 kontestan lainnya.

"Heat Kelima, Waltz. Peserta harap bersiap-siap."

Erwin mengulurkan tangan; tubuh tegap berbalut setelah tuxedo itu menanti pasangan dansanya itu menyambut ajakannya. Tangan mereka bertaut, dengan langkah elegan nan tegas, keduanya ikut berbaris di belakang sepuluh pasangan lain. Gaun hitam dengan motif bunga mawar yang dikenakan Levi bergoyang ketika mereka berjalan. Senyum tampil di bibir keduanya, membuat perhatian penonton semakin tertuju pada keduanya yang sejak awal sudah menyita perhatian karena Erwin yang tinggi menjulang dan Levi yang tidak begitu tinggi badannya.

"Kau takut?" tanya Levi lalu tersenyum miring. "Kau tahu, aku tidak mau berdansa dengan orang penakut."

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku takut? Aku sudah lama sekali menunggu supaya bisa menginjak lantai ini lagi."

"Baguslah."

Ketika keduanya menapak lantai dansa, pinggang mereka bersatu, tangan mereka bersatu, wajah mereka berpaling, tidak bertemu. Lewat ekor mata masing-masing, mereka melirik satu sama lain. Memberi isyarat lewat satu kedipan mata untuk mulai berdansa begitu musik terdengar.

Kaki keduanya melangkah, menghentak lantai dansa dengan nada seirama. Levi berusaha menerima kendali Erwin dan menikmati musiknya. Tapi, Levi menyadari sesuatu. Pegangan tangan Erwin juga tangannya yang menumpu pada punggung Levi, tidak sekuat biasanya.

Levi menghiraukannya. Mungkin Erwin sedang betulan gugup atau apalah sampai hold-nya melemah.

Prioritas Levi sekarang adalah mencuri perhatian para juri dan mendapatkan nilai penuh dari mereka supaya Levi bisa maju sampai ke babak final dan mengalahkan 48 peserta lainnya; menjadi pemenang baru di tahun ini, memutus rantai kemenangan berturut-turut milik Hanji dan Mike.

Waltz; Tango; Slow Foxtrot; dan Quickstep, babak penyisihan pertama dan kedua dilakukan Levi dan Erwin dengan mudah. Nilai penuh didapat dari ketujuh juri, membuat Hanji iri karena kalah satu poin dari mereka—saat melakukan quickstep, sempat terjadi kesalahan langkah dan irama yang ketahuan oleh satu-satunya juri perempuan di lantai itu.

"Ah, kalian ini benar-benar anak kelas C yang berbahaya!" omel Hanji ketika mereka membantu pasangan masing-masing mengeringkan jas di ruang ganti. "Aku tidak pernah merasa selelah ini melakukan dansa di babak penyisihan!"

Levi diam saja, meski dalam hati dia tersenyum pongah, bangga akan kerja kerasnya.

"Kita dapat nilai penuh, bukannya itu bagus?"

Tapi, bukannya senyum sumringah yang didapat Levi; Erwin tiba-tiba saja tumbang.


End file.
